1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication-based vehicle identification apparatus which identifies neighboring vehicles by receiving GPS information from neighboring vehicles, and an identification method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a collision warning system is a safety apparatus which senses dangers of collision by detecting the positions of a road and neighboring vehicles using a sensor in place of human sense, warns a driver of risk of accident through visual and auditory sensing units and a tactile sensing unit, and helps the driver recognizing the risk of accident to cope with an accident.
Collision warning systems include a forward collision warning (FCW) system, a blind spot warning system (BSW) system, etc.
A collision warning system detects the position of its personal vehicle using a global positioning system (GPS), transfers position information on its personal vehicle, i.e., GPS information, to neighboring vehicles using a V2V communication technique, detects the positions of the neighboring vehicles by receiving GPS of the neighboring vehicles in real time, and calculates distances to the neighboring vehicles, thus reducing risk of accident.
A V2V communication-based vehicle identification apparatus applied to such a collision warning system receives various pieces of data, such as GPS information, from neighboring vehicles. In order to use such data, vehicle identification to detect from which vehicle the data is received is required.